ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Clara
Clara, also know as The Frightened Princess or The Mermaid Princess by some fans, is one of the characters of Rule of Rose and a nightmarish form of her acts as one of the few bosses of the game. Like many of the characters, she is a resident of the Rose Garden Orphanage, and although she is technically a minor, she is not one of the participants in the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club, so she can be classified as one of the few adults in Rule of Rose. Although she is ideally a supporting character and has little screen-time, there are a few mysteries about Clara that are never answered and many fans of Rule of Rose have different ideas and opinions on her role and history to the plot, making her one of the most talked about characters of the game. Story Clara was 16 years old by the time Jennifer had arrived at the orphanage. She was a quiet girl who was unknowingly a member of the Red Crayon Aristocracy, named "The Frightened Princess." Though this is the case, she seemed oblivious to the antics of the other children and did not attend Aristocrat Club meetings or take part in the cruel hazings and punishments. It seemed that she spent quite a number of years at the orphanage, and by the time Jennifer arrived, she began to assist Mr. Hoffman in his work, at one point even asking for a permanent position. Mr. Hoffman took this into full consideration, reflecting in his diary at how he has watched his "little Clara grow," suggesting that Clara had been living at the orphanage since her early childhood. It was during this time, however, that Mr. Hoffman began to take a sexual interest in Clara, much against her will. Too frightened to tell anyone or stop him, Clara had no choice but to let Mr. Hoffman perform his dirty deeds. Clara was perceived as a nurse-like character, as she tended to the orphans' wounds when they were hurt and took care of them when they were sick. Clara "mysteriously disappeared" shortly after Mr. Hoffman and Martha, leaving the orphans all alone without any adult supervision. It is unknown what happened to Clara, but some fans theorise that she was either murdered by the orphans and her body stashed in the attic under a large pile of leaves, along with Mr. Hoffman and Martha's bodies, or that she ran away from the orphanage because it was too painful for her to stay there. No visual evidence is given to show how far Mr. Hoffman went in his sexual interest with Clara, but it is heavily implied to the player if they focus their mind to her character. At one point in the game, Clara is taken into the Sick Room by Mr. Hoffman and the door is locked. When Jennifer looks through the keyhole, she sees Clara on all fours with no shirt on scrubbing the floor, her movements unnatural and almost sexual looking, while Mr. Hoffman stands near her face, pointing to the floor. He says to her in a low, menacing, yet seductive tone, "Look, there's some... dust over here... give it a wipe." There are many things that people believe to be hints on Mr. Hoffman and Clara's relationship. She has gills on her wrists, stitching on her stomach, and gills at the sides of her stomach and rib area when she is in her boss form as a mermaid. She constantly vomits, and as well when she is lifted into the air, there is a mixture of random laughter, and sometimes the laughter turns into crying. The rope that bound her legs together is supposedly a symbol of Clara being unable to escape her fate, and yet most of the events in the game are from Young Jennifer's point of view, where she possibly didn't understand the things Mr. Hoffman did to the young girls at the orphanage, so she interpreted Clara in the appearance as a Mermaid. The "gills" on Clara's wrist were also symbolized by many of the games players as "suicide cuts," attempts to escape the home in more ways than one. The "gills" at the sides of her body were from surgery and the cut on her stomach from a supposed abortion. It is rumored that Mr. Hoffman got Clara pregnant, and to stop her from having a public child, or a child at all, he forced her legs shut so she couldn't give birth, and he also performed the abortion himself. Her vomit attack in the game is supposedly from "morning sickness," a nausea one often gets when pregnant, and the fact that she randomly cries and laughs is a sign of mood swings, which is also often present during pregnancy. While many people assume these ideas, it will probably never be clarified on whether Clare had sexual relations with Mr. Hoffman or not, even though there is evidence to support this theory. Personality Although Clara is rarely mentioned or shown, it can be taken that she it shy and quiet. If Jennifer decides to talk to her near the beginning of the game she refers to her as a "Filthy Wench," just as everybody else does. Boss Form Main artical: Mermaid Princess Etymology The name Clara is a feminine form of the Latin name Clarus - borne by a few early saints - which means "clear, bright, illustrious, famous". Clara was popularized by the 13th-century Saint Clare of Assisi, a friend and follower of Saint Francis, who left her wealthy family to found the order of nuns known as the Poor Clares. The "famous" element to the name reflects Clara's reputation with the fans of Rule of Rose and the possible reputation she has with the Aristocrat Club over her suspected relationship with Mr. Hoffman. On the other hand, the connection with nuns and saints clashes with the idea she could have engaged in sexual intercourse with an older man while still underage, which is seen as sinful. Also, the "clear, bright" connection doesn't fit her obscure, mysterious part in Rule of Rose. Trivia *There are also many mysteries about Clara's Cabin on the Airship such as why Martha Carol's ghost and body can be found there and why the cabin is seperated from the other children's cabins. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters